vocaloid_song_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Love (Broadway version)
Miku :In the middle of the lands on the earth :The first time I was given this bridal dress :Decorated in different styles of flowers :And they save me from such stress :Just like all the humans of flesh :I've wanted a heart made the same :And now, I have developed my love :Most subjects as I know have a name (real song begins played by Broadway musicians) :I wanna make a song for you :I'll sing it if you want me to :Just tell me what you want me to do :I will make your dream come true :And now I have a clue :Before this moment I never knew :And I want you to hear this too :I wanna say that I love you :Day after day :You keep coming my way :I see you :I just can't tell you but do you notice me? :I'm begging you :What do I do? :What can I do? :Hiding these feelings that I want to show you :My heart feels warm :When you are by my side :If I lost my way :You'd find me every time :You never learned :Just one time isn't enough :I won't pretend :You are my virtual love :I wanna make a song for you :I'll sing it if you want me to :Just tell me what you want me to do :I will make your dream come true :And now I have a clue :Before this moment I never knew :And I want you to hear this too :I wanna say that I love you KAITO :Day after day :You keep walking away :I miss you :Searching and sighing, can you even see me anymore? :What should I do? :What could I do? :I feel so lost, can I even continue? :I've been alone :Completely on my own :Empty inside, :Why do I even try? :You never learned :Just one time isn't enough :I won't pretend :You are my virtual love Miku :I wanna make a song for you :I'll sing it if you want me to :Just tell me what you want me to do :I will make your dream come true :And now I have a clue :Before this moment I never knew :And I want you to hear this too :I wanna say that I love you chorus La, la, la-la-la (x4) KAITO :I'm slowly falling apart :Like it was meant to be from the start :You were my everything, it was like a dream :It was one long fantasy that didn't have an ending Miku Virtual Love~ (x2) KAITO Virtual Love~ (x2) chorus Virtual Love~ (x4) Miku :Give me all your love, your love, :I want it all now :When you say goodbye, goodbye :I feel so sad inside KAITO :Give me all your love, your love, :I want it all now :Everytime you cry, :I want to tell you it's alright chorus :Her heart is warm :When he is by her side :If she lost her way :He'd find her every time :They were alone :Completely on their own :Empty inside, :It was hard for them to try & KAITO :I wanna make a song for you :I'll sing it if you want me to :Just tell me what you want me to do :I will make your dream come true :And now I have a clue :Before this moment I never knew :And I want you to hear this too :I wanna say that All I love you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u! Category:Hatsune Miku Category:KAITO Category:Adapted songs